


Fault

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Cheating, Closeted Character, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hates Dennis so much. Even when he ends up kissing him in the middle of the night in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Captain storyline, when Sam, Jack and Priscilla, and Dennis decide to look for Steve who has been missing for two months.

Fuck, does Jack hate Dennis.

He’s all buddy-buddy when talking about Cap, and he barely knows the guy. Jack had been his partner for a lot longer. D-man isn’t ready for the big leagues, he’s just an overgrown fanboy tripping over himself to win Steve’s favor.

The Falcon, of course, is different, and Jack likes Sam. Sam has every reason to dislike Jack (he has been a royal idiot toward him), but Jack _thinks_ Sam thinks he’s okay. 

But D-man does not get off on this whole, oh, we’re partners, Cap and I, I want to help!

Dennis lets Jack, Priscilla, and Sam stay the night in his ridiculous oversized mansion. The thing is huge, larger than any one man has a right to own. Priscilla is impressed, and Jack sullenly trails behind her as she dances from room to room in her excitement.

So what if he can’t offer her this? Doesn’t make Dumbo-Man any better than him.

\--

It’s after midnight, and Jack can’t sleep. He slips out of bed, careful not to wake Priscilla. Throwing on a pair of sweatpants Dennis lent him (which are too oversized, what is with this guy’s thighs?), Jack wanders the halls.

There’s both fine art and pop art (much of it superheroes) decorating the walls, as well as glamor shots from Doofus-man’s ultimate fighting days. He stops at one which shows “Demolition Dunphy” tossing Thunderhead Fred over the side of the ring.

Thunderhead has to weigh close to 300 pounds, but D-man’s lifting him over his head like he weighs nothing. He’s also sporting a really terrible mohawk, and Jack snickers to himself. Dumbass-man.

“Oh, man, not that old thing,” a voice says behind him.

Jack turns to see Dennis standing there, dressed only in a robe, looking up at the picture. “Fred says I threw him too hard; didn’t talk to me for a week.”

Jack shrugs. “You beat him, you beat him.”

“Yes, well-” Dennis breaks off. He smiles right at Jack, then, and there’s a funny little flip in the pit of Jack’s stomach. “Is there anything wrong with your room? I can give you another if-”

“No,” Jack cuts him off sharply. “Just. Walking.”

Dennis nods. “I’m anxious, too, but we’ll be no use running off without a night’s rest.”

Jack doesn’t respond. Let Dorkus-Man think what he wants.

But then Dennis surprises Jack by asking, “Want a drink?”

For some reason, Jack didn’t envision Dennis as a drinking kind of guy. Maybe because he’s got this strange, earnest “sweet guy and apple pie” vibe going on, which is total bullshit in Jack’s opinion. This is a nice surprise. So Jack shrugs and says okay.

Alright, so he was right. The “drink” isn’t alcohol. It’s milk or water, Jack’s choice. Jack takes water. He sips at it as Dennis pours himself a glass of milk and downs it in one before pouring himself another.

“What’s your deal?” Jack asks.

Dennis looks confused. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve known Cap for all of, what, a couple months max, and you are all rarin’ to go to go find him?”

Dennis frowns. The serious look on his face doesn’t seem to fit him. “I know I’m not as important to him as you or the Falcon are. But I’m worried, too. Steve’s a good man, and for the little time I’ve known him, I know being Captain America is important to him. That he just gave it up… I want to know why, too.”

Jack gets angry. Dennis isn’t wrong - Steve needs to be Cap, Jack knows this - but he still suddenly hates Dennis with a greater passion.

“Look, Drooler-man, you don’t know him like me. You don’t get to decide how or when we go looking for him, and if you’re not there, Cap sure as hell won’t give a crap. Because me and Sam, we’re his friends, his real partners, and you’re just some rich poser who fought more fake battles than real ones. Playacting in a ring doesn’t make you a superhero!”

The look of hurt on Dennis’s face is a surprise. It’s only there for a moment, and then it’s gone. 

The quiet of the night settles uneasily on Jack.

“Do you need help finding your room again?” Dennis asks. 

“No, I… I know where it is.”

Jack feels like the biggest heel. It only makes him madder. Where the fuck does Dennis get off making Jack feel like he’s the bad guy? He’s just watching out for Steve’s best interest. Steve doesn’t need groupies thinking their superheroes.

Priscilla is different. She’s Jack’s girl. But Dennis is a nobody.

Fuck. Fucking fuck fuck.

Before Jack knows that he’s doing it, he’s got Dennis pressed up against the fridge, standing on his tiptoes to reach. He devours Dennis’s mouth, doesn’t give him a second to react or push back. Dennis feels so hot, burning, like Jack feels right now.

It’s like a series of waves crashing around Jack’s ear. He can’t get himself to stop, he just wants-

Fucking fuck motherfucking fuck.

Jack shoves Dennis away.

Fuck, fuck, Priscilla’s in bed waiting for him, he’s not-

Fucking D-man. This is his fault.

Jack flees without any dignity. His heart is racing when he gets to his room. He slides in next to Priscilla; she doesn’t wake. Jack’s not sure how, what with his heart beating a million times per minute.

Fuck, he’s not like that. He’s not.

He buries his face against Priscilla’s shoulder.

“Jack…?” she murmurs, half-waking.

“Just go back to sleep.”

He feels her wake up properly. She wants to ask him what’s wrong, but Jack prays she won’t. In the end, she just rests her hand on top of his (bless, Priscilla), and Jack lets himself drift off, definitely not thinking about how good (no, how _awful_ ) it was to kiss Dennis.

Jack hates Dennis more than ever.


End file.
